Triad of Power
Triad of Power was plot campaign within the RSNvers setting. It aimed at a large group of characters from various backgrounds, such as Imperial troopers, criminals, Force users and others. The plot was set around the middle of 6ABY. Scripters *Erisey Casoona Plotters Cast *Adkin Comir *Alira Brightlight *Amiralla'una *Amiran Telar *Anac Sancke *Aniwevei Chreitti *Datzo Darkcrest *Eliku Osi *Exao Gunn *Eye Killer *Ger Corlion *Jerion Davis *Jorrik Korr *Jotak Kaine *Kaje-James Reilloc *Kaythleen Matiren *Kikima Adees *Kira'lara *Madak Stary *Mart Faltin *Merek Perlarell *Myngo Mosep *Mysty Fys *Nasra'lenn *Rialra'lenn *Samira *Sava Stary *Sess Trillan *Siago Pravius *Syalla Mahera *Tara Eto *Ti'lena *Viigo Llorian *Wasly Kurlat Organisations *Black Sun *Dearic Police Department *Kystes Police Department *Reilloc Transport Corporation *Sable Dawn Locations * Corellia ** Treasure Ship Row * Talus ** Kystes ** Sable Dawn hideout * Selonia ** Cloudland Peaks ** Darsha Den ** Emerald Ocean ** L'pwacc Den Brief Plot Synopsis The death of head of Black Sun, Prince Xizor, several months before had kindled a fierce battle in the Underworld. There were several individuals within Black Sun who tried to succeed Xizor, most notable the vigos Durga Besadii Tai and Ger Corlion. Moreover, other crime lords like Jabba Desilijic Tiure or Valarian wanted to bite out a large junk from the weakened Black Sun. In this situation, anything that promises power and prestige is in high demand and vague rumors of a valuable object are enough to cause a hunt for the treasure. Related CNN News Articles * Treasure Hunt * Two Murders on Corellia Main Feature Chapter 1: Into the Eye of the Storm Part 1: Treasure Hunt Power Struggle To gain some advantage on his competitors for The Eye, Jabba Desilijic Tiure contacted his lawyer, Myngo Mosep to coordinate the search in the Corellian System. Since Jabba's resources in that system were limited or needed elsewhere, Myngo resorted to hiring Reilloc Transport Corporation, the company covering Kaje-James Reilloc's less legal businesses. Though Kaje and his employees accepted the deal and were searching for clues, they were unable to find anything. Just a Contract As half the galaxy joined the search for The Eye, Kaje-James Reilloc was approached by the Twi'lek merchant Nasra'lenn who intended to hire him and his employees to transport his wife Rialra'lenn from Ryloth to Talus. Accepting the offer, the crew of the Shady Runner headed to Kala'uun to pick up the their client's wife. Unfortunately, Rialra'lenn turned out to be an elderly, haughty lady who treated the Runner's crew with disrespect and contempt. Trying to make the best out of the situation and keep the annoying woman from distracting the pilot, Kaje tried to engage into a conversation with here during which she hinted on knowing about the location of The Eye. Together with Jorrik he manages to persuade the twi'lek into contracting them to help her search for the treasure. Meeting with his crew in the cockpit, they decided to milk all information about the treasure and dispose of the twi'lek lady. As soon as the Shady Runner arrived at Kystes, Kaje informs Rialra'lenn's husband of the safe arrival of his wife on Talus and organized an accommodation for her. A couple of days later, a furious Rialra'lenn demanded to speak Kaje. As nothing had happened to the date and she had just received word from her friend and competitor in the race, Amiralla'una, who seemed to have found a trace to the Eye. After Rialra'lenn had finished ripping into Kaje for his inaptitude, Kaje decided to finally set their plan into motion and called Jorrik and Madak. The two bounty hunters went to pick up Rialra'lenn from her hotel room and under a pretense led her into the wilderness. A few meters away from a dalyrake lair, Madak used a neuro-toxin to paralyze her and kill her. Searching her body, they retrieved her personal datapad. Leaving her dead body for the dalyrakes, they return to Kystes and headed out to the Darsha Den on Selonia together with Kaje and Eliku. Arriving on Selonia, the group set out to find Amiralla'una. They were pointed to the Merchants' Quarter and the marketplace by the starport authorities. As they started to search for the Twi'lek, they noticed a crowd gathered around a café. Also, one of the search droids that Madak had dispatched, focused on the café. Heading over to the crowd, they soon discovered that someone else had found their mark before them. Amiralla was lying on the floor with a hole in her forehead. Kaje, acting the friend shocked by her brutal death was able to decieve the Selonian Security captain Naniri and steal a mini datadisk from the body. Returning to the Shady Runner, the crew examined the contents of the disk and realized that Amiralla already had planned a trip into the Cloudland Peaks. Imperial Lapdog After Anac Sancke had found some interesting documents that contain clues to the Eye, he tasked his latest puppet, Mysty Fys, with finding the artifact. Mysty traveled to Corellia and started to search for Syalla Mahera as ordered by Anac Sancke. During her search, she happened across a corrupt file that seemed to contain information on the history of Corellian Jedi. Mysty decided to copy the file and took it to Erisey Kitani for decoding. It took some time for the young slicer to read the information stored in the file, but eventually she was able to pass a list of Corellian Jedi before the Great Jedi Purge to Mysty. The list revealed that Syalla Mahera was a Jedi Padawan and student of Amiran Telar. Moreover, the file mentioned that Syalla maintained a friendship with a Selonian from the L'pwacc Den called Kikima Adees. After thanking Erisey, Mysty travelled to the L'pwacc Den on Selonia in search of Kikima Adees. Although she is unable to locate the Selonian, she finds the names of three persons who may be related to Kikima: Cura Adees, Nari Adees and Sassee Adees. When she arrived at the place where Sassee Adees lives, Mysty found the door of the apartment ajar and the interior in a mess. Searching the room did not yield anymore information, so Mysty proceeded to Nari's apartment. There, a sense of danger warned her just in time to evade a blaster bolt aimed for her head. Chasing her humanoid assailant to the roof, she had the chance to spot his piercing blue eyes under his mask before he jumped over a gap between two ajoined buildings. When Mysty followed, she made a rather hard landing on the other roof, giving the man enough time to leave the building and disappear in the crowd. As Mysty was just about to pursue him, she experienced a sudden feeling of urgency which causes her to give up on the chase and head to Cura's apartment. When she arrived in the street where Cura lives, Mysty noticed a strange reflection on the roof of a neighbouring building. This and the returning sense of danger and urgency made her run for Cura's apartment door and kick it open when she found it closed. Though she only managed to stub her toe on the solid door, the rather rude knocking on her door caused Cura to get up and abandon her place at the window just in time to make the sniper miss her. Shooting the lock open and setting off a security alarm, Mysty entered the apartment and found a scared Selonian huddled in a corner and out of sight of the sniper. When she approached the window to examine the glass shards on the floor, she was hit in the left shoulder by the sniper. Cura dragged her out of the line of fire and tried to stem the bleeding. When Mysty asked about Kikima, Cura confirmed that she was indeed Kikima's close-sister as they were born in the same sept. When the security guards arrived, Cura explained the situation to them and Mysty was treated by the medic team that arrived shortly after. Before she was carried out of the apartment, Cura handed a small box of pictures to Mysty. On Black Sun's Leash Having investigated himself, the Black Sun Vigo Ger Corlion had found some hints. As he did not want to waste too many resources on the hunt, he issued a bounty for Siago Pravius to be captured. When the Zabrak was brought in by a Twi'lek bounty hunter, Ger offered him to cancel all Black Sun bounties on him and make sure that he would never hassled by the organization again as long as he kept out of Black Sun's business in exchange for the Eye. Siago accepted and set out to search for it. Myngo and Siago teamed up after Myngo was unable to get any information out of RTC or the Kystes underworld. Together, they followed the RTC transport 'Shady Runner' to Selonia. When they asked for landing, they were routed through to the L'pwacc Den and are greeted by an official of the Selonian Border Authorties. Myngo and Siago asked for the 'Shady Runner' and were told that no ship of that name had landed in the den for the past seven hours. For further inquiries, they were pointed towards the SBA building where they were received by a receptionist. Asking again, if the Shady Runner had landed in the den before, they were informed that the ship had not landed in the den. However, as the receptionist looked into her list, she noticed a transporter which had lost contact with the traffic control several hours before while flying over the Cloudland Peaks. The ship did not transmit a transponder code at that time, so it was unclear whether this was the Shady Runner or not. When Myngo made the receptionist believe that this was in fact the Shady Runner with which Myngo and Siago had lost contact too, the Selonian receptionist made a copy the coordinates of the last known location for them. Leaving the building, Siago was able to obtain a map of the Cloudland Peak and started to plan a route to the crash site. Force Vision While visiting Cayla Dunestrider in her recently purchased cottage in Kystes, Talus, Sava Stary started to feel troubled by his left eye. As the pressure and pain in his skull increased, he collapsed and experienced a vision through the Force in which he witnessed the events surrounding the fight between Syalla Mahera and Kikima Adees. Part 2: The Race Blue Skinned Bastard With the help of Cura's pictures, Mysty is able to identify the ruins of a guard tower. Heading there, she finds a date and an arrow along with the initials 'K. A.', edged into the side of the ruin. Assuming that 'K. A.' refers to 'Kikima Adees', she follows the arrow until she reaches a valley filled with sulphuric fumes. The fumes spill out of a crate and the way down to the crate is lined with bones of dead animals. Mysty soon realizes that the fumes make breathing increasingly difficult for her. However, close to the crate, she spots a metallic object. Taking a deep breath and holding her breath, she manages to retrieve the object and emerge from the fumes, gasping for air. When she examines her find, she realizes that it is an old ledger that contains some notes that were made by Syalla Mahera during the trip. Piecing together the hints about directions and distances, she sets out again. When she enters a wooded dip, she suddenly notices that she is not allow. Someone has been following her, though she is unable to tell when she has picked up her tail. Pulling her blaster and setting it to stun, Mysty drops to the ground, unfortunately causing a twig to snap beneath her. Freezing, the twi'lek waits for her opponents next move. However nothing seems to happen. Moving on, she soon finds herself faced with a male Chiss who instead of answering her questions fires his blaster at her and stuns her. While she is unconscious from the stun, Mysty has a strange nightmare about having her left eye ripped out of its socket. Waking from the nightmare as the stun wears off, she's left with an icy cold feeling clinging to her. Doomed to be Partners Meanwhile, Siago has decided to start the investigation of the crash site on his own. He gets up well before dawn and takes all copies of the maps and the coordinates with him, leaving the still sleeping Nimbanel Myngo behind. A group of thugs that gets into his way is easily dispatched by them and he arrives without anymore troubles at the crash site. There, a brief look is enough to confirm that the crashed ship is not the Shady Runner. Entering the part of the wreckage that once held the bridge, Saigo is able to find a computer terminal that seems to have survived the crash with just a destroyed display. As he is not an expert at computer technology, he finds himself stuck soon, though he is able to find some backup batteries to power up the terminal. It is in this situation that Myngo, who had copied all information to a private datapad without Siago knowing, and his bodyguard Gronk catch up with the Zabrak. After a brief, but heated discussion, Myngo and Siago grudgingly agree to cooperate. Together, they are able to access the nav logs of the crashed freighter and retrieve the coordinates to which the ship was heading when caught in some of the violent turbulences in the Cloudland Peaks. Together, they hurry on in hope that they won't be too late to claim the price. All the while, Saigo is plagued by an icy cold feeling that grows ever stronger. She Wants It! Setting out from the Darsha Den, the members of RTC led by Kaje follow the route that has been devised by Amiralla'una. As they make their way up a slope, they discover an abandoned camp which they search. In a tent, Madak discovers a crate with navigation equipment that has been left behind. Wondering briefly, why the other group hasn't returned to collect such cruical equipment, Kaje and Madak compare the nav data with their own data to find that the other group is heading approximately to the same coordinates. A few miles further up into the mountains, they discover a second, destroyed camp and soon are faced with several aggressive dalyrake-like creatures. Fighting the creatures off, Kaje and Madak search the camp and the corpses. Finding nothing much, they head on towards their destination. The closer they get, the more a feeling of something icy cold crawling up his spine takes hold of Kaje. This feeling is increased by a chance meeting with a group of weird acting mercenaries whose leader seems to be an old weathered little man who is quite obviously mad. Pratteling about what 'she' wants and that they cannot go on because 'she' does not allow it, their geezer and his followers surround Madak and Kaje and attempt to cut out Madak's left eye for 'her'. Fighting off the attackers, Kaje and Madak hurry on. Part 3: Under Their Very Noses As Myngo, Gronk and Siago approach the coordinates, they can make out the mouth of a cave and a green twi'lek female that clutches something to her chest and runs off. Not hesitating a moment, Siago speeds up the slope to give chase. At almost the same moment, Kaje and Madak reach their destination, just in time to see Siago going after someone. Madak decides to join the chase, which soon proves to be futile. As the twi'lek dives into a small cove, her pursuers loose sight of her and are unable to find any traces of her. As both Zabraks return to the cave, they find the rest searching it. However, apart from two skeletons, one of which looks unnaturally twisted with three arms, six hands, one and a half legs and two heads, the cave seems empty. Only when Kaje searches it again, he discovers what looks like a lightsaber hilt which he takes secretly. The situation gets chaotic when Mysty Fys who has silently approached the cave, manages to hold Myngo hostage for a moment. In the course of the dispute that ensues, Gronk and Mysty are stunned as well as Saigo who was just about to pull and arm a thermal detonator. Seeing the detonator drop to the floor, Kaje and Madak opt for a quick retreat, while Myngo and Gronk try their best to get rid of the armed device which ends up exploding in a canyon close by. When they noticed that Madak and Kaje are gone, Myngo and Siago turn to Mysty to interogate her. Mysty tells that that she is actually no after some gem but on a KYPD mission and in search of a person who may be in grave danger. Though, neither of them believes the Twi'lek, they agree to let Mysty go on the condition that they would not face any consequences for holding her and that she would be somewhat lenient towards the actions in Kystes. Chapter 2: The Uncrowned Shall Rule Part 1: An Eye for an Eye In the days that follow the expedition to Selonia, things start to quieten down. Most of those that had been looking for the Eye begin to believe that the story was a hoax and give up. As life returns to normal, CorSec has to deal with two cases of murder in Coronet. The victims were Kira'lara, a twi'lek dancer, and Merek Perlarell, a business man from Tyrena. Both victims were found with their throats cut and their left eyes removed. Several days after the last murder, Madak Stary returns from Daeric where he has been gathering information regarding his brother and his friends. As he drives along the river towards Kystes, he sees a body drifting on the waters. Coming to a halt, he notices that there is another witness, Sess Trillan, on the other side of the river. Crossing the river, he pulls the body out of the water and calls for KYPD. Investigations show that the victim had been fishing a bit further up the river, when he was jumped by his killer. The traces on the site would lead one to believe that the fight was brief and that the victim was overwhelmed quickly. When examening the soil, the forensic expert of KYPD not only found human blood, but also trace of a cosmetic oil which is often used by Clawdites in order to keep their skin from splitting. Part 2: Sewer Diving A few days later, after Mysty has recovered from a sound beating she had taken, KYPD is called in for reinforcements by the Dearic police department. It appears as the killer has attempted to strike again. Though, he was able to take out the eye of his most recent victim, the girl, Tara Eto was able to fend him off and call for help. Dearic police gave chase and pursued him into the sewers, however the killer was able to elude them and sabotage the power supply of the pump controls, leading to parts of the sewer being flooded with waste water. When KYPD under Mysty's command arrives at the entrance to the sewer, they are greeted and briefed on the situation by Major Mart Faltin, who also shows them to the room that contains the pump controls. While Teygan Kohat start to work on the pumping system, Mysty Fys, Tyren Asheeri and Jotak Kaine enter the lower levels together the Major Faltin. They separate at a junction. Jotak is to check a tunnel that leads to the sewage works, Faltin and Tyren enter a tunnel that leads down deeper into Dearic's underbelly, while Mysty explores a tunnel that leads to the starport. All of them have to wade through the waste water that reaches up to their chests and all of them are more than happy that their helmets are fitted with air filters. As Jotak makes his way along the tunnel, one of Faltin's officers comes down the tunnel, informing him that the tunnel is clear. Accepting the information, Jotak reports back and joins Tyren and Faltin when he doesn't receive a reply from Mysty. Meanwhile, Mysty's tunnel has dipped so that the twi'lek is force to swim. Unforunately, she did not expect the strong undercurrent which pulls her below the surface. Unable to break the surface again, she is pulled along with the current. Mysty is close to drowning, when Teygan up in the control room manages to restore power to the control stations again and restart the pumps. The water level gradually lowers. As Tyren, Jotak, Teygan and Faltin cannot raise Mysty on her comm, they decide to look for her. Tyren and Teygan set out to search a tunnel that branches off the main tunnel. They soon reach a dead end, where they find the remainings of a makeshift camp. Among the items there is a solid storage box. Teygan has little problem to open it and reveal its content: Clothes, a blaster, a datapad and a bottle of oil. They decide to take the box back to the surface for further examination. Jotak and Faltin make their way down the main tunnel, where they find a barely conscious Mysty in a puddle of water. Together, they drag her back to the surface along with them. The group has reconvened with the rest of Dearic's forces near the entrance. Tyren and Teygan take a closer look at the contents of the chest. It turns out that the bottle contains some cosmetic ointment which is used to protect sensitive skin. When on of the Dearic officers tells Mysty that the last member of her squad is already outside, they realize that the man that Jotak has met in the tunnels, must have been the killer who posed as a police officer. Mysty is furious, berating Faltin and his men for their failure. Category:Plots